Beautiful (Season Eight)
Beautiful Lyrics Chase: When I see you I run out of words to say (Alumni: oh oh) I wouldn't leave you 'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (Alumni: oh oh) Nathan (and Sampson): (I see the guys tryna' holla) (Girl I don't wanna bother you) 'Cause you're independent and you got my attention (Can I be your baby father) )Girl I just wanna show you) That I love what you are doin' hun Charice and Elliott (Tristan): I see you in the club You gettin' down good (I wanna get with you, yeah) I see you in the club You showin' thugs love (I wanna get with you) Izzy and Ginger with Alumni: You're so beautiful So damn beautiful Said you're so beautiful So damn beautiful Chase and Nathan with Alumni: You're so beautiful Beautiful, Beautiful Beautiful Yes so beautiful Beautiful, Beautiful Beautiful You're so beautiful Tink: Like the clouds you Drift me away, far away (Zoey: yeah) And like the sun you Brighten my day, you brighten my day (Zoey: yeah) Tink and Sampson with Alumni: I never wanna see you cry cry cry And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie Ethan (and Hunter with The Losers): (I see you in the club) (You gettin' down good) I wanna get with you, yeah Brad (with Ethan and The Losers): (I see you in the club) (You showin' thugs love) I wanna get with you Ethan and Zoey: You're so beautiful So damn beautiful Said you're so beautiful So damn beautiful Brad and Chyanne: You're so beautiful Beautiful, Beautiful Beautiful Yes so beautiful Beautiful, Beautiful Beautiful Elliott: Kardinal told you Whether the sky blue or yellow This fella ain't that mellow If it ain't about you (Nathan: you) Hourglass shape make the place go (Nathan: ooohhh) Waistline makes my soldier salute I'mma brute (Nathan: brute) High from your high heel game High heels push up ya ass last name And you livin' in the fast lane Eyes like an angel (Nathan: goddess) Watch my yellin' as she undress Spotless (Nathan: otless) bad to the bone Make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone (Nathan: zone) Lames don't know how to talk to you So let me walk with you, hold my hand I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress Not like a hooker, but more like a princess Queen, empress, president Pull any way ya got my love 'Cause your beautiful (Nathan: okay??) Sampson (and Charice with Alumni): (I see you in the club) (You gettin' down good) I wanna get with you (ohh yeah) Tink (and Tristan with Alumni): (I see you in the club) (You showin' thugs love) I wanna get with you Tink and Charice (Ginger): You're so beautiful So damn beautiful Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful) So damn beautiful (so beautiful) Sampson and Izzy: You're so beautiful Beautiful, Beautiful Beautiful Yes so beautiful Beautiful, Beautiful Beautiful You're so beautiful Ethan: Where'd you come from you're outta this world To me (Zoey: ohh ohh) You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (Brad: oooh wee)(Zoey: ohh ohh) Zoey and Chyanne with The Losers: I never wanna see you cry cry cry (Ethan: don't cry) And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (Ethan: oh yeah) Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (Ethan: ohhhh) And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (Izzy: lieee) Hunter (and Zoey with The Losers): (I see you in the club) (You gettin' down good) I wanna get with you (Chase: ooh yeah) Chase (and Sampson with The Losers): (I see you in the club) (You showin' thugs love) I wanna get with you Chase and Ginger with Alumni and The Losers (Izzy): (You're so beautiful) You're so beautiful So damn beautiful Said you're so beautiful So damn beautiful (Whooa!) Izzy and Ginger with Alumni: You're so beautiful Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs